What Is Love?
by ilovequinn11
Summary: Santana is in love with Brittany, but she's afraid that she's a lesbian. She finally admits it to the Glee Club, but everything doesn't go as planned. What will Santana do to the person threatening her and Brittany's reputations?
1. Chapter 1

This is AU, Quinn is still in the club, but she's punk and Santana never got kicked out.

I lay on top of my best friend with benefits, Brittany Pearce. We were both in our Cheerios uniforms, our hair still pulled into those super tight ponytails. Usually I took my hair out of the ponytail when I got home, since it pulled my scalp and gave me headaches, but tonight we had Brittany had something a little different on our minds. Brittany had come to my house first thing instead of going home and getting a snack first, since tonight my mom was coming home at five o'clock, which meant me and Brittany would only have a little under an hour and a half to fool around. "Today was crazy," Brittany told me, groaning as I kissed her neck. "You were super hot when we did 'We Got The Beat.'"

"You too," I told her. "Especially when you were lying on the table. I'm definitely going to go to Jacob's blog and watch it... over and over again, and when you're not with me, I'll get myself off and imagine you eating me out while I watch you squirm on the table."

"San, I have to talk to you." Brittany pulled away from me.

"What is it?" I asked, sitting up, slightly annoyed.

"I... I think I love you."

"Excuse me?"

"We're best friends, we have been for ages. But I feel like it's more than that." Brittany searched my panic-stricken face. "Please tell me you feel the same way. Please!"

"Brittany, you know I don't love you, we're not dating, we're just best friends with benefits. We've been making out and doing it since the eighth grade, but I thought you knew that I was just doing it so that guys wouldn't think I was a fire breathing dragon when we made out and that I had never experienced an orgasm in my life when we have sex. I thought you knew that!"

"I did, S, but I guess I... just fell in love with you along the way." I climbed off of Britt.

"I think you need to leave," I told her flatly.

"But..."

"Go!"

Brittany began crying, but she jumped up and ran out. I collapsed on my bed, sobbing.

"Hey, freak." Becky looked up from her locker, which she was taking some binders out of.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"I want you to just agree to step down as co-captain and just be a normal Cheerio, and nobody gets hurt."

"No way."

"Excuse me? Because I'm pretty sure you just said no, and nobody says no to Santana Lopez. It's, like, a law or something."

"You mean Santana Hopez. And the only one who's gonna get hurt if she doesn't step down as co-captain is you, Sandbags," Becky spat out.

"That's it!" I growled as I pushed Becky against the lockers. She tried to reach out and push me away, but every time she tried, I twisted her arm. I pinned her against the lockers and pulled her short blond hair.

"S, what are you doing?" I looked up. Brittany was standing there, tears streaming down her face. She looked upset. "Leave Becky alone. She hasn't done anything to you. Why are you so mean?" She reached out, grabbing Becky's arm, and the two walked down the hallway. I decided to just ditch second period and hang out somewhere I wasn't supposed to be. I walked to the girls' locker room, sinking to the dirty tile floor. I missed her. I missed Brittany, and I couldn't believe I never realized that before. But how could I tell her?

I looked up, seeing Puck. "What are you doing in here?" I asked, trying to wipe away my tears before he saw them.

"Puhlease." He shrugged. "I always sneak into the shower area and watch all the hot girls get dressed for gym class, but then I saw you crying. What's wrong?"

"It's nothing."

"Tell me." He sat on the floor next to me.

"You have to promise not to tell anybody."

"I promise."

"I think I love her."

"I know."

"What?"

"S, it's pretty obvious. The way you always stare longingly at her, and you never have real relationships with guys, just sexual ones."

"What should I do?"

"Go for it. Britt is pretty torn up right now. She needs you."

I jumped up. "Good, we have Glee practice now." I turned and ran out of the locker room, all the way to the choir room. Brittany was sitting in a chair, and there was an empty one beside her, but when I walked in, Brittany put her bag on the chair so that I couldn't sit there. Instead, I sat next to Quinn, who was taking a drag off a cigarette.

"You better put that out before Mr. Schue comes," I advised her as a puff of smoke went out of her mouth. "You'll probably get suspended, if not expelled, if Schue sees it." Quinn rolled her eyes, but she quickly put it out.

"Alright, guys," Mr. Schue said, coming into the choir room. "Now, I was thinking..."

"Mr. Schue, if I may?" I asked, raising my hand. "I have a confession to make." I got up and walked to the front of the room. "I have a confession to make. And my confession is... I'm a lesbian. I'm in love with Brittany." Brittany smiled as I walked over to her, extending my hand. She took it and allowed me to help her up. "We... well, we've been making out and doing it since the eighth grade, but I convinced myself we were just playing, just best friends with benefits, and we were just doing it so we could get practice so when we were with a guy we had experience, but even though I didn't want to admit it, a little part of me always knew that I was in love with her." Brittany smiled as I pecked her lips. "But could you guys please not tell anyone else?" I asked. "I'm not... ready for anyone else to know yet."

"Of course," Puck said, nodding.

"We don't care what the two of you are, we love you just the same," Mercedes told us, and I laughed, crying even harder still as Brittany wrapped her arms around me and kissed me again. Little did I know someone was at the door.

_**Love it? Hate it? Review it? Review it, please! Should I continue? **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**This is the last chapter in this story, since everything ends up finished at the end!**_

"Hey, Lopez." I was in line, getting her lunch, Brittany with me, when Jacob walked in front of me

"What do you want, JewFro?" I asked, and when he checked out my big breasts and tanned legs, flaunted by my short pleated Cheerios skirt, I snapped, "My eyes are up here, BTW."

"I need to talk to you."

"I'm not going anywhere. Whatever you need to say you can say in front of Brittany."

"Leave your girlfriend and come with me, or your reputation will be ruined."

I rolled her eyes. I turned to Brittany, handing the ditzy blond her tray and lunch money. "Can you pay for my lunch?" Brittany nodded, and I headed with Jacob.

"What do you want?"

"I know about you and Brittany." A wave of paralyzing cold washed over me. "And I'm willing to keep it a secret if you do whatever I want."

"Like what?"

"You'll find out what when it comes to it." I was about to give out a snappy remark, but then he said, "If you don't, you'll and Brittany's reputations will be ruined." I looked into the cafeteria, seeing Brittany sitting, laughing with some other Cheerios. I had to protect her from the icy coldness of a slushie. She couldn't go through that.

"Fine." I nodded.

"First I need a sex tape."

"Excuse me?"

"I need a tape of you doing yourself, and moaning Brittany's name."

"No uh, no way!"

"Then everyone finds out the truth."

"Fine." I sighed, knowing I was going to regret this.

"And, if you fail to comply with my demands, I'll show everyone the tape, especially the part of you moaning Brittany's name. But, if you give me a tape that doesn't have you moaning Brittany's name, I'll still tell everyone you're a lesbo."

"Fine."

(Warning: This part is filled with smut. Young children should be led out of the room at this point.)

I set up the camcorder on it's tripod. I was determined to keep from Brittany the fact that our relationship was being threatened, so I told her my mom was going to be home all day and she couldn't come over, and she didn't seem suspicious at all.

I stripped my Cheerios uniform, my panties, and my bra. I reached up, my fingers tangling through my jet black hair, and slid the ponytail holder out of it, my hair tumbling around my shoulders.

I turned the camcorder on, standing in front of it. "Brittany's hot," I said to it. I sat on my bed, my fingers working my clitoris. At first I wasn't aroused, and my fingers brushing my nub hurt, and I didn't feel right doing this, because it felt like someone else was in the room, but then I imagined Brittany kneeling on the floor, her tongue swiping across my sensitive spot. And, to keep myself from feeling too uncomfortable, I lay across the bed, imagining me and Brittany in action.

_"This is so hot," Brittany mumbled as she kissed me. We lay on top of each other on my bed, and I was kissing the sensitive spot on her neck. Our Cheerios uniforms were laying on the floor, but we were still in our panties and bras._

_"We have to hurry if we want to have fun," I told Brittany as she arched up, rubbing against my leg and groaning. "My mom's gonna be home in an hour."_

_"Oh, don't worry," Brittany told me, a devilish smile curling her lips. "You'll be able to have fun."_

_"What about you?" I asked. "Don't you want to have fun?"_

_"My fun comes from getting you off," Brittany told me. "Today's all about you, babe. You can return the favor tomorrow when we'll have more time together." Brittany quickly removed my bra and panties. She kissed my lips, then moved down, kissing my neck, and then took my nipple in her mouth. I groaned in pleasure at the sensation. She then moved her lips further, giving a kiss to the inside of my thighs. _

_"I need you... on me," I whispered._

_"Not yet, babe," she mumbled. "It's all about the teasing and not about the pleasing, remember?"_

_"That's only with boys!"_

_"But you're the only exception, my darling."_

_Her fingers found my wetness, rubbing me in soothing circles, but I knew I would need more. If I didn't get more, I'd explode. "Faster, Britt!" I whispered. "Faster1"_

_Brittany took her fingers out. "Please?" I whispered, and after several moments of excruciating torture, she finally put her fingers back, rubbing me faster than she ever had. I gasped and shuddered as my earth shattering orgasm washed over me._

_As quick as a flash, Brittany moved her mouth down to my clit, playing with it, and my second orgasm tore over me in a matter of seconds. I had never had a second one that quickly before._

I woke up from my dream, sweating. "B, you're so hot, you're so hot! I love you, Brittany!" I shouted. I just managed to get up and walk over to the camcorder, turning it off before I collapsed on my bed, exhausted.

"Here," I snapped at Jacob as I gave him the tape.

"Good," he said, examining it with satisfaction. "I'll see you at my house tonight."

"What?"

"I want you with me, not just doing it on a tape."

"EW. No, no way in hell."

"Then the story goes wide!" I sighed.

"Fine."

After dinner, I sat, disgusted, on Jacob's bed. I watched as he ripped his shirt off, and then took off his pants and his gross underwear. I heard him mumble, "I'm losing my virginity to the second hottest girl in the school. Way to go, Jacob!" I rolled my eyes.

"What are you doing?" I snapped as I noticed him setting up some candles.

"I'm setting the mood," he responded. He lit the candles with a lighter, and then walked over to me, getting on top of me. I was still fully clothed.

"Can we move this along?" I asked. "Me and Thing 1 and Thing 2..." I pointed to my breasts. "... Have a date with Brittany in a couple hours, and I don't want to show up to her house smelling like the combination of creepy cologne that makes me want to barf my guts out and sweaty butt that is you."

"Oh, Santana, it's fine. You can go home, and I'll update my blog bout the newest scandal that is you and Brittany before my mom tucks me into bed and reads me a bedtime story."

"Fine!" Jacob kissed me, grinding against me. His kissing was gross, and it felt as if he had never brushed his teeth before. He probably hadn't. His hands roamed down to my breasts, squeezing them in delight, and I winced from the pain.

However, I drew the line and came to my senses when he began to unzip my Cheerios uniform. "No!" I said, pulling away. "Jacob, I'm not sleeping with you!"

"Too late," Jacob responded, a smile curling his lips. He shoved me back down, roughly kissing me again. I tried to get up, but he held me down with one hand while the other one took off my Cheerios uniform, throwing it to the ground. I began to cry as he roughly pushed into me. It was dry, and painful. He was so rough, blood began to trickle down my leg. Finally, when he was finished, he conked out almost immediately. I quickly put my bra and panties back on, and then put my Cheerios uniform back on. I pulled my hair back into it's normal high, tight ponytail, and then I climbed in my car. I drove home, sending Brittany a quick text, telling her I couldn't come tonight before I collapsed in bed.

The next morning, I was so sad and depressed. When I showed up to school, my makeup was running all over my face from crying so much, my hair was out of it's ponytail, and I didn't even brush it, and my Cheerios uniform was unzipped. I showed up to Glee practice a train wreck. Everyone was already there except for Mr. Schue.

Everyone gasped when they saw me. Brittany was the first to respond. She jumped up and ran to me, wrapping her arms around me. "Shh, shh, it's okay," she whispered, rubbing my back, and then she helped me to the bleachers.

"Um, S, you're uniform is unzipped," Quinn told me.

"I don't care," I told her. "My body's already been e-exposed enough."

"What do you mean?" Brittany asked. She let my head rest on her shoulder. She took a brush out of her bag and an elastic. She set to work brushing my hair, and then she tucked it back into it's tightly controlled tail.

"I..." My shoulders shook as I began to cry all over again.

"Sannie, what happened?"

I looked at Brittany, sweet Brittany. She was so innocent, I was her protector, not the other way around, and I couldn't cry in front of her, but I had done all of this to save her.

"Jew Fro... found out about me and Brittany. He threatened to tell everyone and ruin our reputations if I didn't do what he wanted, and I wanted to save Brittany, so I complied. At first he demanded... a tape of me getting off, and then he demanded for me to have sex with him, so last night I went to his house, even though I didn't want to... we were making out, but then he began to feel me up, so I stopped him, I couldn't do it... I told him no, that he could tell everyone and I didn't care, I just couldn't go through with having sex with him, but then... he told me it didn't matter to him, he was going to do it anyways, and he... raped me." I watched as Puck and Finn both jumped to their feet, their fists balled and their jaws clenched.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"To give Jacob what he deserves," they replied. I didn't try to stop them.

Second period, I was called into Miss Pilsbury's office. Finn, Puck, and Jacob were all there, sitting in chairs. I took the one in between Puck and Finn that they had saved for me so I wouldn't have to sit by that creep. "So, Santana, Finn and Puck jumped Jacob this morning, and they told me it was because he raped you, but Jacob claims he never did such a thing. What do you think?"

"He did rape me," I said, nodding.

"You little slutty liar!" Jacob yelled at me. "That's not what happened. You came to my house and just began to kiss me. You pulled my pants off and tried to give me a blowjob, but I told you not to, saying I wanted to save myself for marriage, but you did it anyways."

"Jacob, I'm afraid we don't call people names in this room," Miss Pilsbury replied. "And please remember that if it is proven that you did rape Santana, you could go to jail."

"I have proof!" I shouted. "I have Jew Fro's germs on me. I was so sad and depressed, I didn't take a shower last night or this morning."

"So... he went to juvie?" Brittany asked me. We were sitting in the lunch room, but we weren't sitting with the Gleeks or our fellow Cheerios. We were sitting at a table all by ourselves.

"Yup," I said, nodding. "After that, he'll be on probation for a while, and then he'll be forced to do some community service."

Brittany smiled. "That sounds fair."

"Brittany?"

"Yeah?" Brittany took a bite of salad.

"I... I love you." I then leaned in and kissed Brittany, ignoring the hundreds of jaws that dropped at the sight. I smiled. "Let's ditch the rest of the school. Maybe we can get some Starbucks and hang out by the lake?"

Brittany grinned as she linked her arm with mine.


End file.
